No Escape
by Valie
Summary: Rating might go up in next chapter. Seventeen has gone crazy and is killing all the Z fighters. Pan witnesses the first of his attacks, but will she survive?
1. part 1

No Escape  
  
Pan looked around desparately, seeking shelter. She spotted a cave nearby and  
ducked in. Tears overflowed her eyes as she thought about the events of the past   
two days.  
  
*****  
It started as a normal day but it got ugly really quick. Pan was sitting in Bra's   
room looking at a magazine. Suddenly the side of the house was hit with a loud  
boom. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, figuring it was Vegeta  
by accident. A second boom shook the house and they heard Bulma scream.   
  
"Mother!," Bra shouted and ran out of the room.  
  
Pan hestainted, unsure if she should follow. A third boom rocked the house and  
another scream was heard. She looked out the window and saw the Brief family  
outside. Vegeta and Trunks were fighting someone while Bra kneeled over her  
mother who was laying on the ground with a dark pool around her.  
  
Pan wanted to scream when Trunks was brutely thrown to the side and slammed  
into the house. She crept downstairs and peeked out another window. Smoke had   
filled the air and when it settled, she saw who the intruder was.  
  
"Seventeen!," Pan gasped.  
  
The black-haired android stood over the fallen Trunks. His eyes glared at him evilly  
and he spit at the lavender-hair man. Trunks found himself unable to stand, looking  
down he saw his left leg was broken. Seventeen noticed this too and he smiled   
menacily as he kicked the leg as hard as he could. Pain shot through Trunks and  
he passed out unable to bear it.  
  
"Trunks!," a tearful Bra yelled as she her brother passed out.  
  
Vegeta growled in anger and attacked the android. Seventeen ducked the attack   
and hit him hard in the spine. Vegeta face filled with pain as he fell to the ground  
and momentarily blank out. Seventeen kicked the fallen Vegeta and sent him flying  
through the house, leaving a big hole behind.  
  
Pan was trying to coax Bra to come with her but she couldn't snap the girl out of her   
state of shock. She hid herself before Seventeen could see her. The andriod slowly   
turned his attention to Bra, who was frozed in fear. He moved to her quickly and pulled   
her to her feet. She whimpered feeling unable to do anything. He smiled at her and   
kissed her hard on the lips. His hands disappeared under her shirt and before she could  
react, a beam of energy ripped throught her chest.   
  
"Oh no!," Pan whispered to herself as she watched her best friend fall lifelessly to the  
ground.  
  
Seventeen looked at the dead girl and suddenly his head snapped towards Pan's direction.   
She gasped and backed off as he headed towards her. He was four feet away, when an   
energy blast knocked him off his feet. Pan looked at the sender and saw Vegeta barely   
able to stand.  
  
"Run! Go and warn the others!"  
"But...," she started.  
"Fucking go! Don't hestiant like your idiot grandfather!," he shouted and shot another   
energy energy blast at Seventeen.  
  
She flew off, not looking back. Only listening to the shouts and blasts as she flew at full   
speed home. Upon her arrival, Gohan ran up to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why am I sensing such an immense amount of energy?"  
"S...Seventeen...is attacking...at the...Brief...house," she gasped.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Bra dieing in front of her. She hugged her father  
who had a very worried look in his eyes. He motioned to Videl to take Pan. He then ran   
into the house and called Krillin's house.  
  
"Hello?," Krillin asked.  
"Krillin! Seventeen has gone psycho! Where's Eighteen?"  
"She's here. I don't know what happen to him but he just snapped and he beat up Eighteen   
and knocked me out. Marron says he just flew off after that."  
  
The two talked more and hung up. Gohan changed his clothes and went to check on his  
daughter. He found her still clinging to her mother crying her heart out.  
  
"Pan you have to tell us who's winning," Gohan said.  
"S...Seventeen. He killed Bulma and B...Bra!," she said before bursting into tears again.  
"Oh no!," Videl said, her eyes filling with fear.  
  
Gohan was mad and asked about Trunks and Vegeta. Pan managed to stop crying long  
enough to tell him what had happened to them. When she finished she bursted into tears   
again. Gohan was furious and told Videl to take Pan and to get away from there as fast  
as they could.  
  
"But Gohan! He'll kill you!," Videl said.  
"Don't worry. As long as I know you two are safe I'll be fine. Now please go," he said  
and kissed his wife and daughter for the last time.  
  
He flew off before they could protest further. Pan watched her father go and she wanted   
to follow him. But her mother held her back and shook her head.  
  
"Come on, Pan. Let's do as your father said."  
  
The two flew off unaware of what was in store for them.  
  
***To Be Continued***  
  
A/N: Questions, comments, flames, and whatever else are welcomed. 2nd  
chapter will be up soon. ~_~ 


	2. part 2

No Escape [part 2]  
  
Pan couldn't stop the flow of tears that came from her eyes. Her mother looked over   
at her from time to time, but she felt helpless at the moment. The flight to Kami's   
lookout seemed longer than it should have. By the time Pan ran out of tears, they   
were almost at the lookout.   
  
"Pan...?," Videl started.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine," Pan said in a shaky voice.  
  
Once at Kami's lookout, they found Mr. Popo running around with a worried look on   
his face. "Oh my... Oh my...," was all he could repeat. Looking around, Pan noticed   
that Goten, Goku, Piccolo, Dende, and even Yamacha, were all there.   
  
"Pan! Videl! Where's Gohan?," Yamacha asked running up to them.  
"He went to try and stop Seventeen," Videl said in a low voice.  
"What!? That fool! He can't fight him all by his self!," Piccolo said.  
"Well for the time being he could probably hold him. But he still needs our help,"  
Goku said calmly.  
  
An eerie silence fell over them as they thought up a plan to stop Seventeen. All of   
a sudden they all froze (well almost all of them). They had been able to feel Gohan's   
energy level as he fought. But little by little they noticed it drop rather sharply, until   
finally they couldn't feel it at all. The shock expressions worried Videl.   
  
"What is it?," she asked.  
"Gohan...," Goku whispered.  
"Daddy? No!," Pan yelled following to her knees in tears.  
"He's...dead?," Videl asked tears filling her eyes.  
"Sorry, Videl, but yes," Piccolo said obviously choked up.  
"Gohan!," Videl yelled and tried to fly to him.  
  
Piccolo was quick to stop her. She struggled the best she could but he held on to her   
like paint to a wall. Finally she fell limp in his arms. He carried her inside and laid   
her on a bed. Walking out, he motion for Yamacha to come to him.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?"  
"I want you to watch Videl and make sure she doesn't get away. She might be more  
of a threat then a help."  
"Okay sure. It's the least I could do for Gohan," Yamacha said and stood in front of  
the door.  
"Yamacha...thanks," Piccolo said and walked away.  
  
Yamacha was in pure shock! Did he actually hear Piccolo tell him thanks? He shook  
his head in disbelief. 'I must be hearing things' he thought to himself. Piccolo went back  
to the faces that were filled with sadness. He took a deep breath. As much as it hurted  
to lose his best friend, he had to try to pull everyone together so they could be able to  
face the challenge ahead.  
  
"I know how you all feel about losing Gohan. But we must be strong," Piccolo said.  
"Piccolo's right. You all need to be strong, especially now that Vegeta and maybe   
even Trunks, are gone," Dende added.   
"You're right. We have to be strong! We can mourn forever if we want but it has to   
wait until Seventeen is gone!," Goten said holding Pan in his arms.  
"You're right son. Maybe we should wait for Krillin and Eighteen to get here before   
we decide on anything further," Goku said.  
  
They all nodded and hung their heads still amazed that Gohan was gone.  
  
*******  
Pan sat quietly on the edge of Kami's lookout. She stared out into the never-ending   
sky. Her mind was blank so she wouldn't think of her father. She was trying to pull   
herself together so she could fight Seventeen. She already knew that everyone would   
tell her she couldn't fight him, but it would be the only way she would feel at peace.  
  
"Pan," said a familiar female voice.  
"Marron?," Pan asked turning around.  
"Were you expecting someone else?"  
"When did you get here?"  
"About three minutes ago. You were pretty far off if you didn't even sense us coming."  
"Yeah..."  
  
Suddenly, a shadow appeared before them. Looking up, they were very surprised to  
see Seventeen before them. His eyes seemed colder then they ever had been and   
he seemed more menaical to them. They jumped back as he landed calmly on the  
ground (so to speak, what's the ground when you're up in the air?). They ran away  
from him fearing the worst. Chaos erupted on top of Kami's lookout, as Seventeen  
sent energy blasts in all directions. Obviuosly not caring what or whom he hit. A   
unexpected battle erupted and in all the confusion, Pan and Marron were escorted  
away from the main battle by Videl.  
  
"Mom! They need us!," Pan started to complain.  
"No. They'll be okay. We'll just be in the way."  
"But...!"  
"No butts! We have to get out of here before it's too late. Marron, you're mother  
told me to keep an eye on you if anything happens," Videl said.  
"I can take care of myself," Marron said.  
"I don't care. I made a promise and I'm not gonna break it."  
  
The three flew far away from Kami's lookout. The shouts could still be heard for  
miles and the battle could still be seen no matter how far they went. Tears fell  
each one of them. They wondered if they would ever seen any of their loved ones   
again. But at the moment they knew had to save themselves. And just before they  
had reached a safe distance, an energy blast flew throught the sky and hit Videl  
in the arm. As she went down, the two girls looked behind them to see Seventeen!  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
A/N: Things are looking pretty grim for Pan. What will happen in the next   
chapter? You'll just have to wait and see. And yes, there will be fighting and   
some lemon content in the next chapter Ja ne! 


End file.
